Separate Destinies Light VS Dark
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Follow up to my story Elements of harmoney. Silverwing is awaiting answers that could save the clan but her sister Shiningfeather is growing angrier with everything her sister is acomplishing. Will Shiningfeathers rage over take everything about her?
1. Chapter 1

How could Yellowstorm just tell her to sit and wait for a message from her mother that could take moons! Maybe even longer, it could probably take seasons! _Ugh nobody understands me! _She thought as the warrior padded from the medicine den to the fresh-kill pile, she chose to take a small vole from the pile before laying in the sunshine. _Mother. . . I need to hear from you because I am confused. Is my promise to Runningpaw betraying my own clan? _The silver cat bit into the prey chewing it easily, her blue eyes dull in color from being stressed and confused about herself and her family. "Silverwing, your needed by Morningshine." A voice called, she turned to see Flyingpaw behind her. The apprentice's eyes were happy as she looked at the warrior; Silverwing nodded and stood to her paws following Flyingpaw to where Morningshine was located.

The new clan deputy was standing at the front of Oakstar's den waiting for her, "thank you Flyingpaw. You are dismissed." The deputy flicked her ear and watched as the young cream colored apprentice raced off to meet with her brother Lightpaw. Silverwing almost forgot the Lightpaw's mentor was Dapplefoot but now that the tom was retired he needed a new mentor to continue his warrior training. No cat could deny that Flowtail was doing a good job of mentoring both Flyingpaw, and Lightpaw but each cat could only have one apprentice at a time. "Come," Morningshine mewed lightly before entering Oakstar's den. The clan leader smiled at Silverwing, "welcome Silverwing." He murmured happily. Silverwing dipped her head to the leader, waiting for the brown tabby tom to continue what he was saying.

"Lightpaw cannot be mentored by Dapplefoot no longer, and Flowtail cannot have more than one apprentice at a single time. So I have talked it over with Morningshine and we both agree you are more than ready to be a mentor to an apprentice. Do you accept?" Silverwing felt her ears prick and her heart bounce with glee. _Lightpaw's mentor? ME! Yeeees! _"Yes Oakstar I accept. Thank you." She purred happily, now that she could show her sister how much of an amazing warrior she was nothing would make her so upset. Besides she'd have a responsibility to ArouraClan. "Then we must announce this right now. Both of you lets go."

The three padded from the den and Silverwing sat next to Morningshine as Oakstar called their clan together for a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high stone for a clan meeting!" Almost at once Shiningfeather padded from her spot next to Viperfrost where they were sharing tongues and chatting and sat in the front of the high stone so she could hear what Oakstar had to say. Viperfrost followed, more slowly than Silverwing's sister did. _Heh he must be sick of Shiningfeather already, no surprise. He doesn't want her as a mate. _"I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Lightpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Silverwing!" The clan cats chanted happily for the young tom to have finally been given a new mentor. Shiningfeather growled lowly though, maybe she was jealous of her sister for being chosen over her to mentor Lightpaw.


	2. Chapter 2

The light from the cool dawn morning entered the warriors den, shining down on Silverwing's beautiful silver pelt as she began to wake up. The young cat yawned and looked around the den only to find Morningshine, Shiningfeather, Flowtail, and Dawnshimer gone. _They must've gone out hunting early, but why didn't anyone wake me up?_ She looked to the left of her and noticed Viperfrost was curled up close to her, the tom was still asleep but he was smiling. She shook her head and stood to her paws, if he thought he could just cuddle up to her and everything would be alright he had more bees in his brain than she thought. The silver warrior padded from the den and into the clearing, the sunshine felt great against her pelt, _I'll take Lightpaw out for battle training today. Flowtail has only been teaching him and Flyingpaw hunting skills._ She looked around the camp for any cat who she could tell where she was going so nobody would worry about her or Lightpaw.

She looked and looked until she saw Oakstar's mate, Mist sitting in the sun warming her fur."Mist," she called as she padded over to the queen. "Good morning Silverwing." The beautiful white she-cat replied happily. Out of every expecting queen she'd ever met Mist was the sweetest because the cat was use to kitting; she'd given birth to Riverlily after all. "Could you please tell anyone that I took Lightpaw out for battle training? I don't want anyone to worry." Mist purred and nodded to the warrior, "no problem Silverwing. When Oakstar wakes I will tell him." She dipped her head in respect and thanks to Mist before padding over to the apprentices den.

"Lightpaw come along, we've got training to do." She called through the entrance, of the den before the golden apprentice padded from the den, "I'm coming Silverwing." He purred happily. The two cats padded from the den and through the ArouraClan camp entrance, "what do you know about fighting Lightpaw. Where did Dapplefoot leave off before he got sick?" The she-cat looked at her new apprentice with kind eyes, waiting for the tom to respond. "Well. . . Dapplefoot basically taught me everything I needed to know about fighting but. . . He said my hook shot could use practice." Lightpaw's eyes were unsure of himself at first but he stared into Silverwing's eyes for a few heart beats. "We'll work on that today."

The two kept padding before stopping in the training hollow, "let's begin" she mewed as she turned to face her apprentice. "Remember paws sheathed." She added before beginning the exercise. Lightpaw charged the warrior with amazing speed, Silverwing was impressed that he'd gotten this fast while still being so young. The apprentice slid under her belly and then used his back legs to lift her up and lightly swatting her neck with a sheathed right paw. "Good work! She mewed proudly; Lightpaw held his head up high and purred. "Listen though Lightpaw, she padded over to him. "Whenever you go to lift your opponent up, use your tail to hook their back leg so they cannot jump back. Your hit will be much more effective like that." Silverwing sounded like Morningshine when she was being taught how to properly fight. It brought back good memories, she could remember the day when she had become an apprentice. "Yes Silverwing. I'll try it again." Lightpaw backed away a few tail lengths and charge his mentor again, sliding under her belly and hooking her back leg before lifting her up and sending a light blow to her neck. "Amazing work! Lightpaw you've got amazing speed and agility you'll be an amazing fighter."


	3. Chapter 3

Silverwing purred, she was proud of herself for teaching the young apprentice a new battle skill. "Lightpaw common let's get back to camp." Silverwing mewed lightly to the young tom before leading him back to camp. _Lightpaw's abilities are very well shaped. No doubt in my mind the he'll be an amazing warrior whenever the time comes. _She padded silently toward the ArouraClan camp pondering her thoughts carefully. Whenever Lightpaw became a warrior, Shiningfeather would see that Silverwing was just as amazing as she was. Maybe better than Shiningfeather, that would really anger her sister! Silverwing looked back at Lightpaw and stopped, "you go ahead inside. I'll follow and then you can tell Flyingpaw all about training today."

The golden apprentice nodded and raced inside of the camp clearing, she remembered when she was that happy to tell Viperfrost and Shiningfeather about her day of training with Morningshine. She followed him inside, feeling proud of herself as she looked around the clearing only to see Yellowstorm, Shiningfeather, Oakstar, and Morningshine sitting together and sharing tongues. _I'm surprised she isn't sharing tongues with Viperfrost... _Morningshine looked at Silverwing and flicked her ear for the young warrior to come over to them. "How was training with Lightpaw?" the deputy asked with a calm voice, Silverwing purred and held her head up high to show that is was a good day of training. "Good. And your sister has new for you." Morningshine stepped to the side to allow Shiningfeather to touch noses with Silverwing.

"You are going to be an aunt! I'm expecting Viperfrost's kits!" _Viperfrost is going to be a father? _"I am happy for you my sister." Silverwing turned and padded off, "I will go on a lone hunting patrol and bring food back." The silver warrior raced off leaving the camp quickly, she was in shock that of all toms in the clan, Shiningfeather chose Viperfrost to father her kits. The world felt as if it were now upside down to her, nothing made sense to Silverwing anymore, and each day it just became harder and harder to deal with.

The feline stopped and flicked her ears, prey was around and she hadn't forgotten the promise she'd made to Runningpaw. The warrior dropped into a crouch and stalked a large squirrel. _Perfect! That'll fatten up any cat. _She waited for the right moment to pounce onto the squirrel before killing it. Silverwing picked up her fresh kill and padded toward the border between the two clan, she prayed Runningpaw would be there before her so she wouldn't have to wait on him and risk being caught by either her clan or his. "Silverwing over here…" a voice called. It was Runningpaw, the apprentice had remembered as well as she did. The cat flicked her ears and brought him the squirrel she'd caught. "Thank you Silverwing. But listen no more food from you're side because it's too risky…" the apprentice paused and looked her in the eyes "But can we still meet like this… I kinda like it…" Silverwing felt happy to hear him say that, "Yes Runningpaw we can."


	4. Chapter 4

**About Two Moons Later…**

"Silverwing, hi." A young gray and white tom mewed happily, his eyes gleaming in the moon light, "Hi Running_wolf_," she replied happily touching noses with the tom. "How have you been my love?" she asked as the two sat together, "good, you beautiful?" Silverwing sighed sadly shaking her head, "We've lost Oakstar, Dapplefoot, and Light_pelt_ to rouges… Yellowstorm and his apprentice who is one of the daughters of Mist and Oakstar, Lilybreeze is trying to save Shiningfeather and Viperfrost's kits Honeykit from white cough while her siblings Foxkit, Redkit, and Blazekit are just fine. My clan is falling apart and I cannot help them!" She lowered her head trying to fight back the tears that she wanted to cry heavily.

Runningwolf licked her head, "It'll be okay and Honeykit will be alright. She is you're niece and the daughter of your sister and Viperfrost." Silverwing knew that Runningwolf knew of how strong Viperfrost was because of the last fight the two clans had against each other. "Thank you." She murmured trying to make herself feel better but it was undeniable that soon things would change even more. Yellowstorm would retire from being medicine cat leaving Lilybreeze a very young cat as the medicine cat to ArouraClan, and Morningshine would be Morning_star _is a few hours. "Runningwolf I must tell you something though." She whispered. The gray and white warrior bent his head down to hear what she had to say, "I am expecting kits Runningwolf… Our kits."

Runningwolf felt his whole body freeze, "Wait I'm going to be a father?" he squeaked, Silverwing could understand where he was coming from because Runningwolf had only become a warrior a few days ago. "Yes," she answered him lightly pressing her nose to his. "I will leave ArouraClan to join AuraClan so our kits will not have to fight their father." Runningwolf shook his head, "No. I will leave AuraClan. There is nothing there for me Silverwing. Sundance is dead along with Lonewolf. My family within the clan is gone." Silverwing sighed, their kits would have their father but would be half clan no matter what. "alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Morning… **

"Intruder in our camp, someone wake Morningstar!" Flystream yowled, she'd also finally become a warrior and Flowtail couldn't be more proud to see Flyingpaw become Flyingstream. The cream colored warrior was more on edge since her brother's death, so when Runningwolf appeared she almost lost her mind. The new clan leader stood on top of the high stone, "Son of the mighty Lonewolf and named in his honor. What are you doing in my clan camp Runningwolf?" Morningstar was a fair cat; she never really wanted to fight for no reason. Silverwing sat beside the clan deputy Dawnshimer. "Morningstar, I have left AuraClan for it no longer is the clan I once knew. I ask for you to take me into ArouraClan as your loyal warrior." The golden leader stared at Runningwolf, "Yes I will Runningwolf. You're father was a kind cat and he saved my life when I was a tiny apprentice. I will take his son into my clan as long as you swear you will be loyal."

"Yes Morningstar, thank you." Dawnshimer growled, Silverwing knew most of the cats in the clan did not like Morningstar's choice in taking Runningwolf into the clan but she was happy because now their kits would know their father. Her sister Shiningfeather was sitting with her son Blazekit waiting for Yellowstorm and Lilybreeze to tell her how Honeykit was doing. "How could Morningstar let that beast in our noble clan momma?" Silverwing caught the comment Blazekit made about Runningwolf joining the clan, it angered her. Blazekit would end up being like his father, while Foxkit wouldn't be like her mother nor father. Silverwing wasn't sure who Honeykit would be like because she didn't know if she'd make it to grow up.

"I don't know Blazekit but stay away from him until Viperfrost or myself say he is trustable enough around my kits." She shot a glance over to Silverwing, "Unlike some cats I chose my mate and cats to be around well." _Did she find out about me and Runningwolf? Oh no!_ Shiningfeather was a smart cat; nobody could deny that at all because she proved her intelligence more than once her whole life. Silverwing shook the thought from her head, it was impossible for Shiningfeather to know about her and Runningwolf. Wasn't it? She watched as her sister padded over to her, "I am happy you're having kits but why'd you chose _Runningwolf_ as a mate?" So she did know! How? "S-Shiningfeather… H-How did you know!" The golden warrior purred happily, "listen Silverwing its fine. I am happy for you, Runningwolf is a noble cat but he is a little snippy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moons Later…**

"Moonpaw stop chasing Honeypaw like she's a mouse, your family start acting like it!" Shiningfeather yowled happily watching the two apprentices play together. Silverwing had been proud to share a den with her sister for these past few moons but now they had to do their warrior duties once again. _We have separate destinies my sister; I love and respect you Silverwing. I'll always have you're back as well._ Shiningfeather finally accepted Silverwing into her life as her sister, now everything felt right within the clan. She had her sister, her mate, her kits, and her clan leader. What else could she ask for?

**The End(:**


	7. Ending Allengices

**ArouraClan:**

**Leader: Morningstar: Beautiful long-haired golden she-cat with silver eyes.**

**Apprentice: Moonpaw**

**Deputy: Dawnshimer: Tortoishell tabby she-cat with white belly.**

**Apprentice: Lonepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Yellowstorm: Shaggy reddish-black tom with yellow eyes.**

**Apprentice: Lilybreeze**

**Warriors:**

**Skyflight: Light gray and silver she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes. **

**Hawkfang: Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Nightflame: Black tom.**

**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Goursetooth: Dark gray tabby tom.**

**Lionpelt: Golden brown tabby tom.**

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Haringclaw: Pale white tom.**

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Viperfrost: Reddish-brown tabby tom with jet black ear tips and amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Brokenpaw**

**Shiningfeather: Golden she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes.**

**Silverwing: Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes.**

**Runningwolf: Gray and white tom.**

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw: Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with purple eyes. (Daughter of Silverwing and Runningwolf.)**

**Lonepaw: Dark gray tom. (Son of Runningwolf, and Silverwing)**

**Stormpaw: Blue-gray tom. (Son of Runningwolf, and Silverwing)**

**Brokenpaw: Shaggy brown tom. (Son of Oakstar and Mist)**

**Honeypaw: Sandy golden tabby she-cat (Daughter of Viperfrost and Shiningfeather)**

**Foxpaw: Reddish-pink she-cat with fluffy fox-like tail and amber eyes. (Daughter of Viperfrost and Shiningfeather)**

**Blazepaw: Black-and-gray tom with amber eyes. (Son of Viperfrost, and Shiningfeather)**

**Lilybreeze: Sandy brown she-cat with white paws. (Medicine Cat Apprentice & daughter of Oakstar, and Mist)**

**Queens:**

**Riverlily: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes. (Stays to help expecting/nursing queens)**

**Mist: White she-cat - Former loner saved by Oakstar and lived with him as his mate, also mother of Riverlily. (Stays to help expecting/nursing queens)**

**Elders:**

**Mousetooth: Gray and white tom.**

**Speckles: White tom with black specks along his pelt, also brother to Mist.**

**Fuzzpelt: Black-and-white tom with fluffy fur and tail.**

**AuraClan:**

**Leader: Krestlestar: Ginger tabby she-cat.**

**Deputy: Oceanbreeze: Light silver and blue she-cat.**

**Medicine Cat: Jaybee: Gray tom. **

**Apprentice: Molepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Beestrike: Golden and black tom.**

**Apprentice: Graypaw**

**Whitepelt: white tabby tom**

**Willowfeather: pale white and black tom**

**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

**Dancingsun: golden and silver she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Mousepaw: Light gray tom.**

**Molepaw: Pale brown tom. (Apprentice To The Medicine Cat)**

**Graypaw: Dark gray she-cat.**

**Queens:**

**Icedream: Pure white she-cat.** (Mother of: Dawnkit; tortoieshell she-kit, Stonekit; blue tom, and Rowankit; ginger tom)

**Elders:**

**Crookedclaw: Brown tom with twisted right hind claw.**

**Mummbletail: Elderly gray tom.**

**Sundance: Golden and ginger tabby she-cat.**


End file.
